glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Camila Cuevas
(May 29, 1995) | marital = Unknown | birthPlace = Chile | gender = Female | height = Unknown | weight = Unknown | eyes = Brown | jobs = Youtuber Animator Artist Gamer | theme = camila | logo = camila.jpg }} Camila Cuevas' '''is a famous '''Artist/YouTuber/Animator best known as the creator of the "Glitchtale" series. Her first Undertale-related animation, Megalomaniac, was intended to just be a Sans Fight animation, but ended up being a series. Career Camila's basic life career is gaming and hardcore animation. She has played several multi-player rounds of League of Legends with several YouTubers. Achievements * Created a web series called "Glitchtale." * Created the stickfighting video called "Elements" * Camila created Undertale's most admired, popular and highly-watched series. * Camila has a huge YouTube channel with 500,000+ subscribers. * At the same time, when Camila uploads a Glitchtale video to YouTube, she always gets 1,000,000+ viewers when time passes. Theories Camila Cuevas has a three theories, about Undertale. |-|Gaster created Flowey?! Theory= Camila Cuevas have a theory that Gaster is the true creator of Flowey, she made a theory video about it. |-|Sans is comes from Another Timeline Sans is Time Traveler Theory= So basically, you go to the workshop and read the album that says it has a picture with people you don’t recognize right? So Veir was playing while in a skype call with me and he decided to check the workshop AFTER his battle with Asriel BEFORE going outside the barrier, and the dialogue from that album had extra text. I couldn’t find any videos or pictures of it so I took a screeenshot. (after it mentions the photo with people we don’t recognize) (… and, one photo of you standing with Sans and all your friends.) now we thought… it is: THIS picture you know… THE ONE THAT HASN’T BEEN TAKEN YET There is absolutely NO WAY Sans could possibly have this picture in his hands…. AND we haven’t gone out of the barrier yet, NO picture like this has ever taken place. If HE HAS IT, that means he got it from a different timeline. No, not a different ”'universe'” , a different TIMELINE, WITHIN this universe. This also kinda tells me that a POST-PACIFIST world IS a FACT, this picture somehow ended up in sans’ hands after a pacifist route, which means the world continued it’s course, we just can’t see it happen. I don’t know, I don’t know why. But there is something sure about it. The fact that he has a code word for time travelers, that he knows about LV that he knows about the fate of a genocide route… That means he’s a time traveler, he either travels trough timelines, or can go back from the future of that specific timeline. Source |-|1-8 Entries in True Lab were made by Gaster Theory= I watched matpat’s theory on gaster, kinda disappointed he didn’t point out how Gaster wrote the first 8 entries of the true lab. Like the theory is good and I love him, but there is proof that can’t be dismissed. Like… is so weird to me that no one has made a conclusion like that public at all, I’m not the only one that has realized this so far right?. And funny enough the undeniable proof to this lies on mettaton’s diaries. Now that I’m talking about this again, I’m gonna give a brief explanation. Basically it mentions in MTT’s dairies where he was still a ghost and where he met alphys and shortly after decided to accept Alphys’ idea of a robot body for him. Now listen carefully, His Diary entry #1 Shyren’s sister just fell down, and you know what was happening at this very same moment? Around the time Shyren’s sister died, Asgore asked the royal scientist to pick up the monsters that have “'fallen down'” And we can clearly see the aftermath of what happened to shyren’s sister as a result of the DT experiments. BUT WAIT ALPHYS WASN’T A ROYAL SCIENTIST WHEN THIS HAPPENED IT IS ONLY ON MTT’S ENTRIES NUMBER 4 AND 6 WHERE MTT MEETS ALPHYS AND OFFERS HIM A “BODY” And only after building Mettaton she became the Royal Scientist And guess who was the Royal Scientist before Alphys? The royal scientist that STARTED the DT experiments? IT IS RIGHT THERE THE ENTRIES FROM 1 TO 8 ARE WRITTEN SPECIFICALLY DIFFERENT FROM THE REST ALPHYS DIDN’T WRITE THEM IT WAS GASTER By this we can confirm that Gaster chose Flowey as a vessel, he made the soul containers, he made the DT extraction machine, ans for the way he exlresses himself we can tell he had a lpt of admiration for Asgore and deeply worried about him. Source Trivia * Camila's one of the few people who is making an entire animation series with just two other staff members (NyxTheShield and Strelok). * According to Camila, souls can be revived. * According to Camila Post her first drawing of Undertale was "an absolute cancer version of Sans." * Camila's favorite character is Sans Camila Post. * On 6:30 AM, in America, Camila reached 500,000 Subscribers. * Camila confirmed a fan theory, it's called "Genocide Continues Theory", Camila gives 97% correct to theory Genocide continues Theory * Camila Cuevas shared a tumblr post about how the upper part of CORE looks Camila Post * Camila shared an explanation of how Glitchtale was an AT (Alternate Timeline) explanation. External links * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/camilacachito2929 * Tumblr: http://camilaart.tumblr.com/ * Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/camilacuevas * DevianArt: http://camilaanims.deviantart.com/ * AminoApps: http://aminoapps.com/p/cht83 * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CamiAnimation's/ * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/camila2929 * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Camilacuevaszu Navigation Category:Female Category:Staff